Shattered Dreams (Sequel to 'Do You Remember Me (?)'
by Boohbear19
Summary: Continuing the story of DYRM (?) After being defeated the evil Master Xehanort is plotting revenge, and he wants something...someone...but for what exactly? (Rated M, and is also being written with RyoshiMorino since Do You Remember Me (?) DOES belong to him! some OC characters as well but their parts are not to big, don't like don't read)
1. Prologue: Just A Dream?

**A/N: Hello everyone! Boohbear19 here! I just want everyone to know that RyoshiMorino, a lovely and extremely talented friend of mine has GIVEN me with all respect, to work with him on the sequel to Do you Remember Me (?) The writing below the disclaimer proves it through a PM he sent me! So please enjoy and no flames! NOBODY is forcing you to read this! :D**

**Disclaimer: Ryoshi and I do NOT own anything! We're just writing! ^^**

_**'I, Ryoshi Morino, hereby grant ownership of the sequel of Do You Remember Me (?) to one Boohbear19 for use as she sees fit. I think you could take it further than I could ;) But of course I help :D'**_

**And If that's STILL not enough proof then check out the last chapter in DYRM(?)**

* * *

**Prologue.**

_The entire world was around him felt like a looming fog of darkness._

_He moved so fast that he and the entire world surrounding him was a complete blur._

_They told him to stop, to calm down...but he wouldn't listen, and they couldn't stop him. No one could, not when he was like this._

_In his Anti Form._

_His yellow eyes gleamed with pure malice. Anything or anyone that dared to get in his way now would feel the wrath of his blackened claws._

_The only one who could was him._

_Or the Princess, that holds the pure and true light to both their hearts._

_But she was gone._

_Kidnapped. Once more, for her power...but this time, they didn't know why._

_Who was behind this, what was their plan, or why they needed her...out of all Seven Princesses._

_The only thing they did know, is that she was not alone, and time was running out for both._

_He could hear her calling his name. Calling out for help. The small, frightened voice of a child cried out with her along with the cackling laughter of their captor._

_His rage grew, his limbs pounding the ground as he sprinted forth on all fours at speeds unknown to normal humans._

_Then he saw them._

_The three that he had chased._

_The ones he wanted so desperately to get to. His wife. His child. His family._

_His wife looked back at him, reaching out her hand to him in an attempt to reach him._

_"Sora!"_

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, I know it's really short but no worries, the other chapters will be WAY longer! :D Please review and tell us what you think! Once again, NO flames! Thanks! :) **


	2. One: A Royal Reunion

**A/N: Well, here goes the very first chapter! I wrote most of it...so I hope it's okay, if not...Ryoshi and I will do everything we can to make it better! I also split this chapter in 2 parts since it's very long and after all we ****_did _****promise you long chapters! Well...on with the show! We hope you enjoy and stay tuned for more! :D **

**With love from, RyoshiMorino, and Boohbear19 **

**Disclaimer: We do ****_NOT_**** own Kingdom Hearts! ****All Rights go to SQUARE ENIX****! However, we do own the OC characters (AKA their children!) but that's it! :D**

* * *

~A Royal Reunion~

"Oh, this dress doesn't fit like it used too!" Kairi groaned out to Namine and Xion as she fought to get her royal gown on, and indeed, she was having trouble getting it past her rear. Namine and Xion could not help but crack a smile to each other as they watched their little red-headed friend struggle with her Princess gown.

Kairi grounded her teeth together in concentration, her hands twisting and pulling up at the frilly fabric that was too stubborn to move from its spot around her upper thighs and right below her bottom. She glowered at her two friends that were still laughing at her.

"Why don't you two make yourselves useful and help me!" Kairi growled at the two once nobodies, that have become some bodies all thanks to a random sort of magic.

Namine, who was once Kairi's nobody was now a mother, a mother of _twins,_ Came over to the frustrated Princess and gently grasped the gown in her hands.

"Well, it's only been seven months since you've had Destiny right?" The blond asked as she started to pull up on the gown to try to get it past Kairi's butt unfortunately, the gown did not budge. Xion put a hand over her mouth to try to stifle a laugh while her other was busy holding her one-year old daughter, Mina. Who was squirming and flailing her little arms and legs around like a wild animal, her dark curly hair all frizzy and her eyes that were an exact copy of Rikus were wide and full of excitement, she was giggling as well which made Kairi sigh.

"Great, now you got Mina going! Come on, Namine! Put your back into it! You're not even pulling!"

"I _am_ pulling!" Namine shrieked, clenching her teeth and now spreading her legs out further before hunching down, that made Mina go wild. She pointed at the blond with a little finger.

"Froggie! Froggie!"

Xion giggled at her daughters remark. "Yes, she does look like a froggie!"

"Gee, _thanks."_ Namine muttered with a roll of her eyes.

"PULL!" Kairi shouted.

"Okay! Okay! I'm pulling! You know, you can be a real royal pain in th-" Namine started before Xion hushed her loudly.

"Language! It's bad enough that Riku says those words around her, I don't need a nother person from her to pick it up from!"

Namine laughed at that, and even Kairi cracked a smile.

"That's Riku for you!"

"Kairi! Could you please help me help you?" Namine grunted before tugging at the gown for what seemed like the hundredth time. This was getting ridiculous now and the reunion for Destiny would start in an hour from now and Namine and Xion haven't even gotten their gowns on yet!

Kairi looked down at Namine over her shoulder, giving her a baffled look.

"How?"

"We'll pull together, on the count of three! Ready?"

Kairi gave her a quick nod before she scrunched up handfuls of her evil gown in her little hands as tight as she could while Xion was trying to tame Mina who was now hanging upside down in her arms and kicking her feet frantically above her, almost hitting her in the face.

"Froggie! Froggie!" the toddler screeched loudly.

"ONE!" Namine counted as she widened her stance a bit.

"Two..." Kairi added, preparing her hands to thrust the gown up as far as they could, she could not wait to get that stupid thing on!

"MINA!" Xion squealed as her daughter somehow, rolled out of her arms and bolted out of the room faster than a commend of a Thunderega spell. Xion wasted no time running after her reckless daughter.

"THREE!" Namine and Kairi said together in sync, both squatting down swiftly to shoot back up their hands doing the same motion to lift up the fabric, however instead of lifting up the gown from Kairi's upper thighs, this only caused both girls to lose their balance and stumbled to the ground with a heavy THUD!

Namine groaned in pain once her body met full and hard contact with the wooden floors of Kairi's bedroom, she could already feel a big lump starting to sprout on the back of her head. Fortunately, for Kairi, she had soft landing. The two girls both layed there on the floor in silence. One feeling absolutely dizzy, and the other extremely furious.

"Namine..." Kairi said after a few moments of silence. "Could you please get Fauna in here?"

Namine bit down on her tongue hard to keep herself from cursing.

"Whatever you say...your hiness...but first, you'll have to get off me! Not to be rude but...how many pounds went to your butt in the first place!? You hardly even had one before you got pregnant!"

Kairi snarled before rolling off of Namine to give her a dirty glare. "If we weren't in such a rush right now, I would so be kicking your ass!"

Namine smirked as she got up to her feet, ignoring the death glare from the Seventh Princess Of Heart.

"I'm sure you would Kairi, because everyone wins when they've got a dress that refuses to go past their ass!" She replied her smirk growing wider as she stroded out of her bedroom.

Yeah she is SO lucky, Kairi thought to herself as she looked around the room for something that could help her get back up to her feet.

* * *

"Hey Riku, guess who had a short nap?" Roxas asked stepping into Riku and Xion's room with his screaming son, Seth in his arms. He was dressed in a pale blue button-up shirt with a nice pair of kakies and a white blazer that he was sure of was covered with tears and snot by now from his son.

Riku turned his gaze from his reflection in the mirror, just in time to see a little girl with golden hair in pigtail's race over to him with a stuffed golden lion-cub in her arms, that had Roxas's name stitched on its front paw.

"Roar! Roar! Roar! _ROOOOAAAAAARRRRR!"_ She screamed as she pretended to have the stuffed lion charge at Riku while her little bare feet bounced up and down, along with her pigtale's and the skirt of her white dress that had a floral print design to it.

Roxas rolled his eyes. "And guess who just had a longer one."

Riku chuckled and patted the stuffed lion on its plush head before adjusting his tie. He was dressed in a black tux and dress pants for the special reunion, to celebrating the greeting of 'The Keyblade Master and Seventh Princess Of Heart's new daughter' that was planned for when she was born but Sora and Kairi thought it might be to much for a baby so young and new to the worlds and people as well with Riku and Roxas's children as well, and because Kairi had a bit trouble with delivering Destiny, so they postponed it for today.

All of their close friends who have been their for them during their Adventures and of course, The King and all the other Princess's of heart would be there as well for the celebration. Everyone was looking forward to it, and they couldn't miss it for all the Worlds for the Keyblade Master who's saved their own twice.

"She must know about the party I assume since she's all dolled up for it." Riku replied smiling down at his friend's daughter who has now curled her little arms and legs around one of his own, while she still held the lion plushie that made him smile even more, reminding him a little about Xion when he found her curled up in Kairi's bed on the gummi ship that day, snuggled deeply under the covers and holding the white lion plushie tightly to her chest. It was before they're feeling's for each other has blossomed into true love.

"Yeah..." Roxas replied as he rubbed his son's back soothingly. "That was the first thing Namine wanted done when she got up this morning."

Riku snickered. "And for Seth?" He gestured to the screaming toddler who was still dressed in his onsie pajamas, that caused Roxas to roll his eyes once more. "Yeah...I think I'll leave this one to Flora, you know how much she loves dressing up the little ones! Come on, Maia." The little girl hesitantly unraveled herself from Riku's leg and followed her father out of the room giving Riku a little wave with her free hand.

"Hey! Hey! Are you ready to party!?" Sora bellowed as he marched into the room, wearing his final form and casual goofy grin. Riku raised a brow and pointed at Sora's outfit.

"That?"

Sora looked at him with a puzzled expression and looked around the room.

"'That' What?"

Riku rolled his eyes impatiently. "THAT'S what you're wearing?"

Sora's eyes widened before they dropped down to his outfit. "Oh! You mean my outfit!? Yep! Why wouldn't I!? It makes me look like a boss, and it's fancy!"

Riku blinked. "Sora...it's a_ battle_ outfit."

Sora rolled his eyes and waved a hand lazily towards his best friend.

"Oh, whatever! It still makes me look like a boss! And I'm now a Prince, I can get away with it!"

Riku rolled his eyes before turning around to face the mirror to adjust his tie once more, he was starting to get used to tieing them on his own. Unlike Sora, who refused to wear ties and tuxedos unless necessary.

Sora chuckled at his friend and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Aw, don't be jealous now!"

_"Jealous?"_ Riku asked with a smile. "How can I be jealous of someone that's five-foot seven?"

"AND A HALF!" Sora shouted balling his gloved-hands into fist in irritation, his cheeks turning a light pink. "You're always forgetting about the HALF! I'm five foot seven _and a half!_ Got it memorized?"

"Sure, Axel."

"If it weren't for my little girls special day...I would totally own your ass in a Keyblade duel!" Sora said with a snarl before he stormed out of the bedroom, his footsteps were loud and thudded against the cerise red carpeted floor, from his big feet. Riku couldn't help chuckling as he went over to the large window at the end of their bedroom to take a seat on its pane.

Riku allowed his aqua colored eyes to slowly scan the wide and colorful gardens that surrounds the Disney Castle. The tall shrubs that stood proudly around the multiple different types of flowers had lights wrapped around them so that they could shine and illuminate the garden when the sun was down, now that most of the heartless have died down things were finally starting to settle, that is until a familiar pair of little footsteps pounding down the halls caused Riku's ears to perk and his lips to stretch out in a smile.

"Mina, get back here!" Riku heard Xion giggle as their daughter came toddling into the room, he brought his eyes away from the window to smile down at his little girl who came running over to him in her glimmery silver dress.

"Paw paw!" The girl squeaked.

Riku chuckled, "Hey there, Princess, you giving Mommy a hard time?"

The girl shook her head, making her black curls bounce, "Mama can't catch me!" She giggled as Xion came up behind her with a large smile on her face.

"Oh really?" Riku chuckled when the girl squealed as his wife lifted her up into her arms and tickled the toddler fiercely.

"You two are just alike," Xion smiled, "So full of energy all the time, and wearing me out!"

"Sorry, Hon, I try not to keep her keyed up too much," Riku said, bending over slightly to seat his Mina in his lap. "What was it this time? Bath time, nap time?"

"No nap!" Mina squeaked.

"That answer your question?" She asked, "Mina, sweetie, you need to be rested up for when we go see Auntie Kairi and Uncle Sora so you can play with Destiny at the party today!"

"Yay! Pway with Destiny!" The girl squeal, waving her little arms. "Pwarty!"

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head, "It still amazes me that you thought she would come out a boy."

Riku kissed Mina's cheek before handing her back over to Xion.

"A tomboy, maybe," Xion smiled accepting her child in her thin arms before carrying her back to her room for her nap, her eyelids started to slowly close.

Riku watched her go, seeing the slight sway in her hips and sighing, "Too bad she's so loud that she'd wake Mina, and the whole Castle."

"I heard that," Xion giggled, "I'm not that loud."

Riku chuckled, and rose from his seat on the window pane to follow her, "Yes you are, I swear we got complaints from Roxas that last time!"

Xion turned on him with a blush, "Oh, you! I'm not near as bad as Kairi is!"

"Don't remind me," Riku said with a shake of his head, "I've had to listen to those two on the gummi ship more than once!"

Xion giggled again and turned into Mina's room, which still had a few baby-blue articles, such as the crib, and some toys she liked. Honestly, Riku thought, for a one-year-old, she's more active than Maia or Seth! Then he watched as his wife laid the dozing girl down, covering her with her blanket. Xion never seemed to stop smiling anymore in the year that had passed since their marriage, not once since the moment she knocked him over in front of Laxaeus, and the others when he proposed.

In the year that had gone by since his father had walked through the Doors of Darkness with Xehanort over his shoulder, everything had calmed down. Even the Heartless seemed to be fewer in number. Which made his job easier as an exterminator of the little brutes in his off time from helping with Vanitas' training.

All in all, it was peaceful for once in his life.

"Riku," Xion smiled, "You're staring at me."

Riku nodded, "Just thinking how good things have been. You, me, Mina, and everyone living peacefully for a change. It's nice."

"Yes it is," she said, walking back to lean against his chest, "I've never been happier than I am now. Even as a Nobody, I never knew life could feel so wonderful. You taught me that."

A small smile tugged at Riku's lips, he noticed that Xion was still in her nightgown.

"Best get dressed, love. The party's in one hour."

"I know," Xion replied taking her husband's hand in hers as they walked out of their daughters bedroom, being sure to close the door behind them. "You should have seen Kairi and Namine trying to get her dress on!"

Riku snickered. "Well...not that I stare at her ass or anything...but it's just sort of noticable because...well she's always been so petite, like ever since I met her, she's never had an ass before!"

"Uh-oh..." Xion said with a giggle. "I bet Sora loves that...which means..."

"We should start sleeping with earplugs." Riku replied, causing the two to laugh.

* * *

"There we are deary, you should have no problems now!" Fana, the green fairy said, with a simple flick of her wand. Kairi watched herself in the mirror and the gown slowly sparkle around her from Fana's magic. "Ta-Daa! Good as new!"

Kairi studied her reflection, her gown was a perfect fit. The Shantung, faille and slipper satin material was a light violet color, matching her eyes. It was a full pleated skirt that buttons in front, with puffed sleeves and stops at the knees in the front, the back of the dress had a ribbon tied with a darker shade of violet and a long train in the back of it that flowed past her hair has been styled and twisted in a low side braid along with her tiara that looked more like a headband. It wrapped all around her head, and had a weaving pattern to it and each circle had a crystal blue diamond that made her eyes shine even brighter.

"Well...what do you think deary?" Fana asked, startling Kairi out from her daze.

It was beautiful, it was perfect.

"Oh, Fana!" Kairi squealed before she started to twirl in circles watching the skirt of her dress float around her. "It's perfect! I _love_ it!" she exclaimed and gave the fairy a hug.

"You're quite welcome, my dear." The green fairy replied and looked up to see Maryweather floating in with Destiny in her arms. "Oh, it looks like your little Princess is already too!"

Kairi let go of Fana to look over at her daughter dressed up in a white gown with a cream-colored sash around the waist tied together in a perfect bow in the back along with puffy sleeves similar to Kairi's, but instead of a tiara, Destiny had a bonnet on her head that had ruffles designed at the bottom of it.

"Oh, Destiny!" Kairi exclaimed walking over to the fairy and her daughter with open arms, she could feel herself tearing up once she took her daughter from the fairy, she smelt of baby powder and baby wash, knowing that the blue fairy must have bathed her as well. They just loved spoiling the children!

"She fought with me every time I popped a tiara on her head, so I settled for a bonnet instead and it seemed alright. I hope that's okay, Princess Kairi?" Marryweather asked sounding a bit nervous. Kairi kissed her daughters forehead before smiling warmly at the blue fairy.

"You couldn't have done better, both of you..." She paused to look at both of the fairy's warmly. "But...please, just call me Kairi!"

"I'm afraid we can't do that, deary. You know the rules." Fana said softly and Kairi sighed in agreement. She knew that she must be called 'Princess' because it was what she was, and it was respect from others.

"Yes...I do." Kairi agreed before looking back down at her daughter who was busy trying to grasp Kairi's locket in her tiny hands, her sapphire blue eyes that she has gotten from Sora seemed to sparkle with curiosity.

Kairi smiled as she carried her daughter out of the room. "Come on, Sunshine. Let's go show daddy how beautiful you look, and everybody else!"

"Da-Da!" Destiny squealed in delight, when it came to her favorites it was her daddy.

* * *

Many conversations all at once came from the throne room and could be heard from all the way upstairs, all sounding like a bunch of excited murmurs. Everyone was there. All the Princesses, The Heros, Donald, Goofy, Daisy,Pluto,Timon and Pumba,Iago,Cloud,Cid, ,Yuffie,Tifa, Vanitas, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Merlin, Yen Sid, even Phil was there! Anxious to see the Keyblade Master once more.

Kairi was nervous, for her daughter at least. The fact that she was now the Princess of Radiant Garden did not scare her in the slightest, she never liked the idea of being called a 'Princess' or that she'd always have the spotlight for every Royal ball or Reunion. But she could handle that. She was now eighteen, but her little girl Destiny, just at seven months old...would be having her very first Royal Reunion...and meeting all the friends that her mommy and daddy have made during their Adventures.

"Gah...da-da-da-da-da!" Destiny cooed, her little hands pawing at Kairi's locket once more.

She looked down at her daughter and smiled.

"You really like that, huh?"

Destiny tilted her head to the side slightly, wondering what her mother was saying. Kairi's smile got wider before she squeezed her baby gently to her, sprinkling her bonnet-covered head in kisses. Destiny smiled and started to coo once she heard the familiar thumping of her mother's heart, since her ear was up against Kairi's chest from the tight embrace but that never seemed to bother Destiny.

The one thing Destiny knew was the different sound of her parents heartbeats, she somehow knew that they were a bit faint and off then a regular heartbeat. However, Destiny was to young to understand the reason behind it of when her father unlocked his heart to free her mothers. She'd have to be told that when she was older.

"Kairi?"

Kairi turned slightly to face her husband who was leaning against the doorway with a smile on his face, his bright cobalt blue eyes sparkled as he admired her beauty, causing her to blush. Destiny squealed and started to squirm in Kairi's arms, opening her own little chubby ones to Sora.

"Da-da! Da-da!"

Sora beamed at his daughter and walked in the room towards them with open eyes.

"Hey, my baby girl! Are you ready to be introduced to the whole Kingdom?" Sora asked as he took Destiny from Kairi, and the first thing Destiny did was rest her head on her fathers chest and cease a little fistful of his shirt open so that she could see that strange jagged scar right where his heart was. Sora watched as his daughter gently placed her other hand that wasn't holding his shirt open over the scar.

Sora looked up at Kairi, who was looking back at him. She rubbed her hand over her arm awkwardly and cleared her throat. Sora just smiled.

"Do you know, how beautiful you are?"

A faint smile appeared on her lips before she opened out her arms, and Sora handed Destiny back to her. Her gaze never leaving from her father as she brought back into the warm and petite arms of her mother.

"I...actually do feel beautiful, Sora. You make me feel beautiful." Kairi whispered, causing them both to blush. Being married for over a year and they still had that effect on each other. Sora grinned before bending down to give her cheek a chaste kiss.

"That's because you are."

"Da-da!"

Sora and Kairi chuckled at their daughters outburst.

"And you too, little miss Destiny Aqua Hikairi!" Sora said, gently pinching her chubby cheeks that always sent her into a fit of squealing and giggling.

Kairi sighed. "You think she'll be okay?"

Sora stood up straight and gave her a simple nod, "She'll be fine."

He held out his arm for her and tilted his head slightly towards the door. "Shall we? Princess Kairi?"

Kairi rolled her eyes at her husband but linked her arm around his, while her other entangled itself around Destiny's bottom and waist.

"We shall, Prince Sora." she replied as they walked towards the door, Sora grinned.

"Me being a Prince AND a Keyblade Wielder...makes me...kind of famous don't ya think?"

Kairi just giggled as the three of them made their way to the Throne room.

* * *

"My dear fellow friends, I Welcome you all once more!" King Mickey greeted to all the anxious guests in the Throne Room in his squeaky voice. He was standing on a stone pedestal so that he could be seen.

"We are all here today, to celebrate the Keyblade Master and The Seventh Princess Of Heart's baby girl, Destiny!" The King announced as loud as he could over everyone's loud screams and applause that got even louder once Sora, Kairi, and little Destiny walked down the red carpet that was in the center of the room.

Sora grinned and waved casually to all of his friends and thanked them for their kindness, as well as Kairi but would drop a quick glance at her daughter, expecting her to start screaming from all the loud noises but to her surprise Destiny was silent and just stared at every new person that they walked by.

Sora shook the King's hand and Kairi bent down slightly to kiss the top of his head in a formal greeting before handing Destiny over to Sora, since he wasn't very good with speeches. The crowed settled down once Kairi stood at the center of the stage. She spotted Xion in a Royal black gown and Namine in white that looked more like a wedding dress, and Riku and Roxas were by their sides as well.

"Welcome everyone! Sora, and I...and of course, our little Destiny..." She paused to smile over at her husband and daughter. Sora took one of Destiny's little hands in his large gloved ones to make her wave to all their friends. Destiny cooed loudly and smiled widely at everyone and they all 'awed'

"...We're very honored and thankful to have you all here with us today. This moment, to celebrate and meet our child. We appreciate you all being here with us just as much as you appreciate us saving and helping you all defeat the darkness!" Kairi finished seeing their crowed of friends in a frenzy applause.

Destiny, looked down at the crowed who were smiling and cheering for her, she had no idea why so many people liked her but she liked all the attention she was getting and greeted them all with a wide smile and hearty giggle. If her parents loved them, then she loved them too.

* * *

**A/N: Hope it was okay! Stay tuned for more! :)**

**Special Thanks to: Mullis96, Smileynyankurocat, Ms Bear, Ginvanna Vargas, Lugieman14, Hikariangelica, AND a BIG special thanks to Ryoshimorino who gave me the rights to work on this story with him! So please be sure to give him some credit as well! Also, thank you THANK YOU viewers! We're up to 99 and this is only the second chapter! :') **

**Till Next Time: A Royal Reunion Pt 2 **


End file.
